Gatherer of Light (II)
category:MissionsCategory:A Crystalline Prophecy Missionsde:Das kataklystische Lied - Teil 2 fr:L'écho du Lai des Immortels II Amber Key 500 Experience Points or Limit Points | items = | repeatable = Yes | parent = | children = | previous = Gatherer of Light (I) | next = Those Who Lurk in Shadows (I) | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Following the cutscene from the previous mission, examine the ??? again to receive Confrontation status and start a battle. **You have 30 minutes to complete this battle. **You won't be warped; the battle takes place in the place where you activate it. **No experience points are lost upon defeat. **Only one person in your party needs to initiate this battle for all party members. **Make sure your entire party is together before starting the fight; anyone out of range will lose their items and not get the reward. **Only one party in the area may be participating in this battle at once, others will receive a message that they must wait longer until the other party finishes. **You must wait one Earth day (JP midnight) if you turned in the food key items from the previous mission for a Viridian Key. **Trust NPCs are not allowed, they will despawn when the battle starts. *Waves of Seed Mandragora will arrive and attack you (a maximum of five at a time, respawning every 1-3 seconds, until you have defeated 30). ** The mandragoras have very low defense and magic defense, ice spikes from a 75 Black Mage was dealing 26 points of damage, Earth Crusher broke 1000 damage, and tier three agas nearly broke 3000 damage. **Plantoid Killer has no effect. ** The mandragoras have roughly 350HP each. ** If they stay alive for too long, they will use an ability called Demonic Flower, a one-shot Souleater-like ability that converts 80-90% of their HP into unblinkable damage. *Easily soloed by any level 75 job. **Easily soloable by any Mage with Area of Effect Magic, Damage Dealer's Lv.70+ with Area of Effect Weapon Skills. . **It is very effective to activate /autotarget (/autotarget on) and back up into a notch or hollow of the nearby wall, forcing all of the incoming Mandragoras to arrive in front of your character. Autotargeting will allow a two-handed weapon one-shotting each mandragora to swing at the minimized delay caused by the retargeting. This battle can be cleared in a matter of minutes with this method and managing your character to always be facing another mandragora. **Called beasts, avatars, and automatons despawn at the start of the fight. Recast timers are not reset. ***Dragoon Wyverns are not dismissed upon the start of the fight. **If you venture too far, the battle will end and you will fail the mission. **You have to collect the Seedspall items (not the goblin food items) again to retry the fight if you fail the mission, this includes being defeated, running away, being disconnected, or timing out, and probably any other form of not killing the NMs by the time they despawn. **If you redo this fight, clicking the ??? after recollecting the Seedspall items initiates the fight immediately. *Defeat the mandragoras to obtain an Amber Key and 500 experience/limit points. *Touch the ??? for the final cutscene. Repeating *You must wait one Earth day (JP midnight) to spawn the mandragoras again if you and are repeating this for the Amber Key. You will need to get the three Goblin NM pop items and kill the three NMs again for the key items needed to pop the mandragoras.